vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148113-how-to-keep-players-some-ideas
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm hoping they are waiting for a Steam release once they're happy with everything from the F2P switch and have made necessary adjustments and have added some things to do like is being mentioned here. Edited December 15, 2015 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- we are not 5+ years into an MMO where we need to re-activate old content. We didnt even have an expension yet, no new raid. NEW CONTENT CARBINE!!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- ---- just to make this point clear. noone really questions the determination or skills of the carbine crew. the quality of content is amazing! (we can argue about priorities, i would love to see new raids over ingame shop crap as well) But its obvious that they are understaffed for a long time now and just have way too much to handle. | |} ---- Dude, 'toss some ideas around'? How is there's not already a content strategy plan following on from F2P? That was basically promised with all the "we have so much more to come" sentiment after the WS:Reloaded went live. Perhaps if some of the devs were let out of the sweatshops and could liaise with NCSoft Marketing, we could stop over hyping everybody? :P Being a cynic aside though, your response does worry me as I genuinely thought CRB had new systems (such as an Elite dungeon mode) and content in the pipe (in varying stages of brokenness), but if you're still deciding what you'd like to do next, it means the current content drought could go on for far longer. | |} ---- Thats why the "" are there. I'm not saying they are at fault but they need to fix it anyways. Also when the game released last year they were not understaffed. Edited December 15, 2015 by Shin2014 | |} ---- gotcha and yea i agree. but the game had bigger problems when it was released and compared to this its very polished/good quality product now. Pretty much everyone who plays it now likes the base quality and people quit the game because of minor (compared to release) factors. | |} ---- They also talked about having the next 16 months worth of content in various stages of pre-production/production. Now they scrapped monthly releases and that's completely understandable, but how has what can only be a small fraction of that content made it to live in 18months? Carbine have had staffing problems, but if you look at the current recruitment portal, it's not exactly flooded with junior/mid level dev openings, it's the exec producer role and senior expertise positions. They should've been able to keep on crunching through the content that was planned, albeit at a slower rate. | |} ---- ---- ---- Chicken. It was a good idea. Were you afraid of the peer pressure your fellow raiders would lay on you for daring to let non-raiders see a raid boss? :lol: | |} ---- Ahaha- lemme think over it a little more and re-present it after I've thought about it for more than 10 seconds :p Not afraid of peer-pressure- more afraid of infecting this thread with conversations that are happening in other threads and don't need multiple places to fester :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm special! No idea, not the first time the forum does this :P | |} ---- I only have one (one) humble cupcake request: Prominent Public Communication outside of JUST on the forums. Forums are nice and all but someone at Carbine has to convince NcSoft that the forums are not always the best place to communicate with the playerbase. Spreading things out on Reddit, Forums, and Twitter is all well and good IF there are enough staff to handle it. If not, then time to dial down the Reddit/Twitter stuff. Some other related requests: Take a deep breath and get down to implementing some standards globally for Carbine. Coding standards, patch standards, hotfix standards, communication standards. And if there are already standards, stick to em. Community. Support the community, sponsor streamers, and see what you can do about giving guilds a helping hand. Add-on API documentation. It is nonexistant. This needs to change please. Your own developers AND the community should have FULL access to the documentation for your Apollo/Houston API for making addons and how to go about doing so. Sponsor guide-makers. This is something Carbine should take the lead on to encourage guide makers and maybe throw in some cosmetics as part of a guide contest. SkyForge did it and I'm sure this game could do even better. Double-check to make sure that the guides being posted are not reposts of other people's content. Actively and publically punish those that break the rules of the contest. Carrot and stick. We don't see enough of the stick (fair enough) but also very little 'carrots' for good/exceptional behavior. It would be nice to see more of this more often for people who stand out as fantastic contributors to the community (like Katia Managen and Flower Riversong). Edited January 5, 2016 by FantasticCupcake | |} ----